1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art, a monitoring camera is proposed as a monitoring apparatus that is placed on a ceiling or the like of a building or a room and that monitors surroundings of the building or the inside of the room (see JP 2005-311826 A, for example).
It is necessary for installation personnel or the like of such a monitoring camera to grasp the operation state of the monitoring camera and to verify whether the monitoring camera is operating normally after installing the monitoring camera.
The monitoring camera changes a light-emitting state of the light-emitting diode (LED), which is placed on a board inside the body, in association with an operation state of the monitoring camera, for example. This allows the installation personnel or the like of the monitoring camera to grasp the operation state of the monitoring camera based on the light-emitting state of the LED.